


Of shared hoodies and daddy titles

by hyugapineapple



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyugapineapple/pseuds/hyugapineapple
Summary: “You’re not daddy.”Bokuto only snickers and bucks his hips into Kuroo’s palm. “Then who is it? You?”“No. Keiji is.”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128





	Of shared hoodies and daddy titles

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a contribution for bokuakakuro week, day 2: sharing clothes, but I bailed, so here is this recicled fic :D
> 
> I feel almost embarrassed for posting so much smut lately, almost. Hm.

Bokuto as your boyfriend is possessive and territorial.

Kuroo finds it amusing and cute. He thinks the way Koutarou touches his nape when he leaves in the morning – a brief but sweet gesture, is endearing. He loves it when Bokuto insists on giving him and Keiji kisses before they leave for work. Kisses that last no longer than a few seconds, but fuel warmth in Kuroo’s heart throughout the whole day.

Akaashi thinks it’s enticing. He never admitted it, verbally at least, but both Tetsurou and Koutarou know how much Keiji loves it when his chest and inner thighs are marked with bites and hickeys whenever Bokuto gets his hands on him. Kuroo loves to mark too, but he’s subtler, more reserved. He leaves it to Koutarou to kiss and bite the skin and cover it in pretty shades of pink. Akaashi prefers to wear these marks instead of giving them. Tetsurou and Koutarou are content with this.

But most of all, Bokuto loves to share his clothes. Kuroo taking his jacket for a quick trip to the convenience store; Keiji wearing his loose wool sweater to warm himself up when the weather turns colder; it makes Koutarou happy and content. Fucking Tetsurou or Keiji, while one of them is wearing Bokuto’s volleyball jersey, makes sex even more pleasurable; giving one of them his coat when they’re out and it’s windy brings him pride.

When he comes back home and finds Tetsurou curled up in his hoodie, focused on the book in his lap, Koutarou is elated.

He walks closer to the couch, trying to be as silent as possible. Kuroo notices his presence only when the other is leaning over him, and after a brief moment of shock, Kuroo smiles and takes off his earphones then closes the book.

“Welcome back, Bo.” Kuroo hums and tilts his head to offer him a peck on the lips. The hood of Bokuto’s sweatshirt falls from Kuroo’s head, exposing the mass of black hair that Koutarou ruffles with a soft chuckle.

“Hey.” He hums, occupying the space behind the brunet when Tetsurou sits up. As soon as he does so, Bokuto pulls him close with one hand on his chest, to which Kuroo laughs but happily obliges and leans back.

“Where’s Keiji, wasn’t he supposed to be home today?” Bokuto asks, hiding his face in the crook of Tetsurou’s neck. He doesn’t stop at that and starts pressing playful kisses on his nape, while his fingers find their way under the thick fabric of the hoodie Kuroo wears.

“He got a message from Osamu, something about a new recipe to try out. And before I knew, he was already on his way to Miya’s shop.” Kuroo answers with a snort, to which Koutarou huffs out a soft laugh as well. “He better come home with at least two bags full with steamy onigiri or he’s sleeping in the guest bedroom.” The brunet adds, hazel brown eyes rolling fondly.

“Mhm~” Koutarou hums distracted, broad palms roaming over the brunet’s abdomen now that he went past the soft fabric of the hoodie. “So you’re telling me we are all alone, in this large apartment, free to do anything we want?” Bokuto’s voice is playful, mocking curiosity and seriousness against Kuroo’s neck as the other stifles a chuckle.

“Bo, are you trying to make me sleep with you?” he raises an eyebrow amused, and tilts his head, meeting heat in a pair of golden irises.

“I would never!” the other momentarily protests, yet the playful gleam in his look doesn’t fade. “I’d rather have you sucking me off.”

At that, Kuroo barks a laugh and turns around, giving the gray-haired man a snarky grin. He occupies the male’s lap properly and with a swift but careful motion, grabs his nape to pull him closer. Bokuto, with an uncaring grin, follows, soon enough brushing the taller’s lips defiantly.

“You could’ve at least asked more nicely.”

The playfulness Bokuto detects behind Kuroo’s remark is enough to make him smirk and squeeze the soft curves of the brunet’s rear. His chest rumbles with amusement as he presses Tetsurou more into him. “That’s beyond my control. You’re wearing my hoodie and I’m horny. End of the story.”

The laugh that follows both amuses and annoys Koutarou, but just a very little. Fed up with waiting, he silences his boyfriend by giving him a slow and very passionate kiss and his hands grip the firm thighs clad in soft blue jean fabric. Kuroo, who is certainly not against such actions, kisses back with enough passion to make Koutarou groan out loud and slide his tongue into the brunet’s mouth. They fight for dominance for a while, then Tetsurou gives up and lets Koutarou take over.

The other grunts in appreciation. Pushing Kuroo back a little, Koutarou licks inside his mouth with passion, swallowing every pleased moan that Tetsurou lets out. The tightness in his pants is becoming unbearable at this rate, and Kuroo, fully aware of this fact, shamelessly grinds on it. Bokuto’s eyes are closed, but he knows, he feels the soft texture of the brunet’s lips stretching into a smug smirk.

“Enough of the teasing.” Koutarou snarls demandingly and gives Tetsurou’s buttock a firm squeeze. “Suck me.”

“You wouldn’t be this demanding and rude if Keiji was here.” Kuroo’s voice resembles a whine. He looks upset, the curve of his mouth downturned, and his eyes are narrowed. But Bokuto sees through it. He pats Tetsurou’s ass again with a roll of his eyes then kisses the male’s neck.

“Since when are you so overdramatic? Is my baby hungry perhaps? Moody?”

At that, Kuroo gives up. He snorts, pushes Bokuto against the couch, and leans over him with a playful pout. “Just checking if everyone gets the same amount of love in this relationship. What if you two got tired of me?”

He doesn’t get to continue his statement because Bokuto cackles first then shuts Kuroo up with his lips. Bokuto doesn’t have to, but he still holds the other man tightly and strokes his cheeks with gentleness. Tetsurou doesn’t need the reassurance, but he still smiles and feels his heart melting as Koutarou whispers how beautiful Kuroo is and how much he and Keiji need and love him.

“Okay, okay, enough of the sweetness-” he eventually pulls back with pink cheeks and Bokuto only grins because flustered Kuroo is exceptionally beautiful. “I thought you wanted me to blow you.”

“I do.” Bokuto tilts his head, smirking as he watches Kuroo getting on his knees and spreading Koutarou’s legs apart. “But someone decided to be jealous today. Daddy had to take care of his baby.” By the time he finishes speaking, Bokuto’s smirk turns devilish, entertained to see Kuroo’s hazel eyes turning into slits.

“Fuck off, I was just kidding. And since when are you daddy?!”

Bokuto’s casual shrug only provokes him further. Kuroo’s hand slides inside his lover’s pants where he grips the hard erection and pulls it out from under his garments. Golden eyes meet hazel-brown and Tetsurou gives a threatening squeeze to which Bokuto moans lowly.

“You’re not daddy.”

Bokuto only snickers and bucks his hips into Kuroo’s palm. The brunet slides his boxers and sweatpants down to his knees, then takes them off completely. “Then who is it? You?”

Kuroo stares at him for a second. His face is unreadable and that makes Koutarou pay a little more attention to his expression than to the long fingers teasing his tip and his loose hoodie on Kuroo.

“No. Keiji is.”

Koutarou doesn’t have time to laugh because he needs to moan instead, Kuroo’s lips wrapping themselves around his head knocking the breath out of his chest. Tetsurou is pleased with the response, and as if to tease him further, he lowers his head and takes more of the warm length in his mouth.

“You sneaky little shit-” Koutarou grunts, distracted by the way those rosy lips swallow him whole and coat his dick in saliva. Kuroo doesn’t mind that, and only hums in response, focusing on the cock in his mouth.

He drags his head lazily, almost tauntingly, and savors the praises that Bokuto showers him with. His wet tongue licks the tip down to his base and back up again, alternating between teasing licks and slow pumps of his fist. Only when Bokuto calls Kuroo’s name with something close to desperation in his voice does Tetsurou quit his game and gives Bokuto what he wants.

First, he sucks on the now leaking tip and mixes his saliva with the sticky pre-come. His hands don’t stay put either. With one, Kuroo jerks Bokuto off while the other is fondling his balls. It seems to be the right thing to do because Koutarou moans out loud and arches his spine while his legs open wider. He doesn’t look away and curses through his teeth, loving the way the other male got him so weak and helpless with just the help of his mouth and hands.

The fact that Koutarou is madly in love with Kuroo is a key-factor too, but his lust is winning right now.

“You’re so, so gorgeous, you know?” Bokuto moans again, using his hand to comb Kuroo’s messy hair. He lifts the black hood up and covers Tetsurou’s head, and the image is worth a fortune. Tetsurou is a masterpiece like this, with his face flushed and mouth full of cock, gleaming eyes with dilated pupils, and Bokuto’s hoodie hiding the nakedness of his body. “Fuck, I love seeing you and Keiji wearing my stuff.”

Kuroo makes a frail sound in response but doesn’t pull back. He can feel by the way Koutarou’s dick twitches that he’s getting closer and closer to his release. The entranced look on Bokuto’s face screams sin, and Kuroo wants nothing but to give Bokuto what he wants and needs so badly.

He moves carefully and sits more comfortably between the other’s legs. With a soft tap on Bokuto’s inner thigh and a meaningful look in his eyes, Kuroo delivers his message and waits for his boyfriend to catch on.

Bokuto does, and his golden irises shift from lazy arousal to something sharper, darker. Cupping the soft cheek with one palm, Bokuto seeks confirmation in Tetsurou’s eyes, and when he does, nothing stops him anymore.

He fucks Kuroo’s throat with determination. Lazy, sloppy thrusts grow in intensity and it’s not long before Koutarou’s cock rams inside at a steady pace. Kuroo doesn’t look away and tries to keep his eyes open to see the way Bokuto’s face morphs in pleasure from the way the walls of his throat tighten around the dripping cock. But it’s not as easy, because at times Bokuto’s tip slides against his tongue in a way that has the brunet groaning and closing his eyes.

Koutarou’s voice turns into a low and husky purr. He doesn’t stop complimenting Tetsurou as he thrusts in his mouth, always caressing his cheek and petting the hair that peeks out from under the hood of his sweatshirt. Kuroo, encouraged by such reactions, does his best to pleasure Bokuto. The mere image of the silver-haired man, looking so pleasured and lewd is enough to turn Tetsurou on. The heaviness of his dick on his tongue and the squelching sounds they make as Bokuto keeps thrusting his hips add to his arousal, and Kuroo knows he’s painfully hard too.

It takes Kuroo a few more frail whimpers and a teasing squeeze of Bokuto’s balls to make him come. Bokuto curses louder and squeezes his eyes shut, slipping in and out the wet mouth as his sperm is swallowed by Tetsurou. He does that till his dick stops twitching and his release is milked out completely. Pulling back, he hisses softly when Tetsurou sucks on his spent tip, brings him closer to overstimulation.

“How did I do?” Kuroo grins when his lips are freed from Bokuto’s dick. His pink tongue licks the stray drops of cum mixed with saliva gathered in the corners of his lips as he slowly stands up to fall next to Bokuto back on the couch. Bokuto is breathless and only grins. He communicates his content and satisfaction through a slow kiss and takes his sweet time in tasting his own fluids from Kuroo’s tongue. Tetsurou kisses back lazily and smiles in return.

“You sucked me off so good I’ll think of today’s events every time you wear this hoodie.” Tetsurou snorts and rolls his eyes, but Bokuto pulls him flush to his chest. They are about to kiss again, Bokuto’s palm making its way to the stiff tent in Kuroo’s pants when they hear a third voice from above.

“What events?”

It’s Kuroo who looks up first, and he pulls back from the kiss, only to smile wide and content to Akaashi. The younger, who the pair failed to notice entering the apartment, watches over the two amused and bends over to kiss Kuroo, then Bokuto. There is a bag with something awfully similar to the boxes from the Onigiri Miya restaurant in his hand and Akaashi places it on the floor.

“Welcome back, Keiji.” The two males murmur. Akaashi hums ‘I’m home’, and joins the two on the couch. He sits next to Bokuto and wraps his arms around him, trapping the gray-haired male between him and Kuroo. He doesn’t question their appearances but with the other hand, he squeezes Koutarou’s naked ass and slaps it gently. Bokuto laughs softly and nuzzles closer.

“I gave Kou a blowjob today because this pervert got hard from me wearing his hoodie.” Bokuto huffs at these words and wrinkles his nose then pinches Kuroo’s side through the said garment. Akaashi chuckles and kisses Bokuto’s nape then shrugs.

“Well, he is a pervert.”

“Hey!” the latter huffs and crosses his arms. “You both know I find it hot when my boyfriends wear my clothes!” Kuroo watches amused but his smile drops when Bokuto continues. “Kuroo put on a jealous act and said that we love him less!”

It earns Bokuto a soft punch in the arm from Kuroo who squeaks indignantly.

“Do you really feel that way?” Akaashi raises his eyebrows and touches Kuroo’s cheek. The older blushes at the gentleness of this gesture then shakes his head vehemently.

“I was just messing around!” he cries in protest. At the sound of Koutarou’s snicker, Tetsurou narrows his eyes and smacks his chest again. “Bokuto called himself daddy and laughed when I said that you’re the one who deserves this title!” Koutarou gasps dramatically and Kuroo makes a face at him.

It’s Akaashi’s turn to laugh now. It’s soft and beautiful, and Koutarou loves the way his breath hits his nape and makes goosebumps rise on his skin. The younger can feel the smell of sex and arousal in the air when he hums and lets his hand wander down Koutarou’s belly. He kisses the exposed neck then bites the skin, and Kuroo notices the way Koutarou’s expression changes and smirks triumphantly. He leans closer to kiss the man in between them, and Bokuto couldn’t be more pleased.

“So you say I don’t deserve to be called daddy?” Akaashi asks amused as his eyes are focused on Bokuto’s hand that started to palm Kuroo through his jeans again.

“He said he’s the daddiest among us!” Kuroo chirps as if to annoy Bokuto further. Bokuto, in his turn, grumbles and squeezes Kuroo’s crotch, making the brunet stutter.

Truth to be told, Akaashi doesn’t care who is who and who can dominate who the most. They’re his boys anyway. Top or bottom, he doesn’t mind either, as long as everyone is happy and content.

But on days like these, he feels like tossing aside his preferences and asserting dominance just because he can.

“Shall we prove him wrong then, Kuroo-san?” he casually asks, but Kuroo can see the subtle smirk that appears on his face. Bokuto, instead, sees the mischief painted on Tetsurou’s face and when he feels Akaashi’s fingers teasing his inner thighs, he knows he’s in trouble.

Pleasurable trouble, he thinks and groans, melting from Akaashi's kisses as Kuroo slides his hands under his shirt to take it off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!❤️  
> Chat me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/hyugapineapple)


End file.
